


Above and Beyond

by Crimson Amongst Pearls (AriannaGrace)



Series: Above and Beyond [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canonical Character Death, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 13:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3250844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriannaGrace/pseuds/Crimson%20Amongst%20Pearls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you'd asked her four years ago what her five year plan was, she'd have laughed in your face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Above and Beyond

If you'd asked her four years ago what her five year plan was, she'd have laughed in your face. Her five year plan was keeping Oliver alive. Maybe get him to open up more, wear him down.

And then Oliver died, and Felicity was lost. Her entire world crumbled with one sentence.  _Oliver Queen is dead_. 

And it was just her and Dig and Roy, lost in a world they never meant to be a part of, but no idea how to leave it behind.

And their little family, because that's what it was, was broken and just trying to breathe. So they did what they do best, they protected Starling with everything they had. Dig and Roy took to the streets, and Felicity was in the foundry, the network her sanctuary.

She'd convinced Ray to give her the old steel factory, claiming sentimental reasons, and a possibility of opening another Applied Sciences division. But, Ray was generous enough to give her the space, deed and everything.

The foundry was theirs. Oliver's hood stayed on its mannequin, and Roy and Dig's uniforms were taken out every night.

It wasn't what Felicity wanted, but it was the only thing they could do. And when Dig went home to Lyla and baby Sara, Felicity and Roy were left, avoiding the dark hole that was the absence of the Queen family.

And somehow, the two found comfort with each other, trusting their broken hearts to heal together. And they did, a year later, they shared their first kiss, a chaste, tentative kiss that meant more than the kiss Felicity had shared with Oliver. It was a promise.

A year later, Dig and Lyla were there to witness them signing the marriage certificate at the courthouse. And when the newlywed Harpers found out they were expecting, the foundry was in an uproar.

Roy didn't want Felicity to be a part of the team, and Felicity was having none of it. Dig made the decision that Felicity could stay, and that they'd make the foundry a better place to be, and safer.

Three years to the day after Oliver's death, Eliana Dawn Harper was born, screaming her way into the world at 3pm, the city of Starling getting a break from Team Arrow for the night.


End file.
